Danish Dynamite
Danish Dynamite is a Nordic chat on Kongregate. (former pure danish but after Kongregate closed some of the rooms we joined in the rest of our Nordic friends) * Except for the Quotes section, keep it in English. * Add your quotes above the other quotes. __TOC__ Overview Every great place usually has an epic story of how it all started, and Danish Dynamite is no exception. It all started in year 890, where the Vikings thrived and lived well. Where the Vikings ruled the North and had one fearsome Viking, Vidar, one of the Viking Gods. He had a dream, where he was told an epic creation would be made in the far future. The dream didn't give many details. But it did say it would be a gathering of some sort. Vidar had fallen very ill the day after and to bring the message of his dream further he told his caretakers to write what his dreams had told him. This message was kept in the safest chest, hidden away with Mjölnar, Thor's hammer, which many years after was found. This gathering of some sort, later known as Red'n'White, was Danish Dynamite's original name. Who originally created the room isn't known for sure. A big fire had burned the history of who created it. But it's rumored to be evil spawn and a bunch of Danes who wanted to share their battle plans while playing games, in private. It had later been chosen to be renamed to Danish Dynamite. This was chosen because many didn't realize it was a danish chatroom. Many years after, when wars have ravaged the lands of the Vikings, the message was locked away in a Viking museum in Denmark for safe keeping. For all to see the great prediction of our chatroom, Danish Dynamite. This great chatroom, Danish Dynamite, consists of a lot of awesome people, keeping the myth of Danish Dynamite alive and well. At halloween 2017 it changed name to "Brand's Bar" Rules *It's a Nordic chat room, so keep it in a nordic language. *Limited use of Lenny faces. *No roleplaying. * Other than that, follow the normal rules of Kongregate and you should be fine. Regulars AFragileKreature: 'Best tour guide EVER! '''BrandNewHero: '''The colorblind dude who thinks he is ''White. '''Camillajmdubs: If you ever have ANY problem, go to her, she knows what to do Chokofant: '''An old regular, but still comes once in a while. Also the great maker of "Pigeon Feeder", the game. '''Cichos: '''Addicted to music and other stuff like cake and programming. '''Darkeyed6: '''The one who isn't Lighteyed6. '''DarthChinchi: '''The dark chinchi, also the creator of this Wikia. '''Devilskittie: '''Also known as Brian. '''Dragonforceee: '''An old regular who disappeared for over 4 years, but then returned. Goes by Yin when he can. Never actually plays anything. 'Dryp1: '''The one who is addicted to training. PS: he also got big guns and apparently the dude is leaking blood. '''DukeRascal: '''Because every great chat needs a Duke. '''Ekidna2000: '"Let's play a game" '''Evilspawn: Used to be our awesome room owner, but he got tired of that and now he just lurks in the dark. FREDE7: '''He's THE FREDE. '''Grabows111: '''Don't let him grab you. '''Grisling46: '''The girl who rather wanted to be a Panda. '''Gudinden: Loves the stickman *see Alex2life*. HekiShavik: Silent but deadly. Helgipunk: '''Lives in an active volcano. '''Jalabert: Smells like teen spirit, or old dude... kinda the same right? Jangel0tRiToN: Pure evil in a sweet package Jonas92: A regular since forever, but still somewhat an outsider. So sad he even had to add himself. Edit: and could not even put himself in the alphabetic order. Lighteyed6: '''The one who isn't Darkeyed6. '''LilleMig: '''That one we all know really is a girl, because of the amount she swears. '''Lovenug: '''Chicken macLovenugget. '''Lulu7913: '''What's not to say? '''moneyhunter8: '''People say that he's a german dude. He's not. '''NetherChickens: The "girl" with the flashing keyboard. NICRO: '''Insert something awesome about NICRO here_____ '''o1peter: A regular on the chat even though he wont admit it! pludderplad: '''That guy.. something about the hair. '''raaaawr: *GRRRAAA....* reffstrup: '''A tiny little creature, who is forcefully held captured by ShortyPigen. For breeding purposes.... and to take out the trash... '''Shrell: '''Who couldn´t find this page on his own - hhaaawhaaaw! '''Storedragen: The great dragon, and thats a fact! TDRM: One who dare's people to do things faster than a mod can ban him. Tumle: Playing Runescape ALOT! Vantie: '''A Viking that also trains MMA, his axe is sharp, by the way. '''vladymaryv: '''PARTY!!!!! She is always on the radio. '''Zephore: Our always talking youngest old guy and the most muted non-troll ever. Zlyfox: Really not a regular yet, was added on this list the first day he came online. znylle123: "reff must DIEEEEEEE" Mods Alex2life - The stickman with Mod's powers (wants us to talk about him as a God), bans the users so hard they start to stalk him. Baymina' - '''Who is Baymina? Where did Baymine come from? All are really good questions, and apparently nobody knows the answers. MasterMind75 - Nearly as old as the game Satanfisken- The new nordic unibrew ShortyPigen - The guinea pig smitten room owner, who claimed the room by brutal force, after the old room owner died in an even more brutal battle against evil forces (or so the legend says at least). Also has a tendency to crush on the other fictive girls on the chat. (Goes under the aliases Ronnie, SP, OwnerRoo and Her Majesty, the Queen of the North). valde123' - The guy who chuckles *fnis* a lot. His mum really wanted a baby girl instead. Zerakil - The nice one who loves cake and unicorns. Quotes May 8 - 3:57PM jalabert:jeg har en stor tryllestav ;) SimoneXD:tror jeg gerne på XeptarX: Jala jeg er din fan 2016 JUN 3 - 1:21PM '''Alex2life: Er kongregate savegames located i min mors trusseskuffe? :I 2016 FEB 2 - 12:32PM Grisling46: Jeg elsker jala Sindalsen: Jala jeg vil skrive med dig du virker dannet reffstrup: "jala - scoretricks er ikke noget man deler det er noget man bruger... lidt som kærester..." Alex2Life: '''"Jeg er bare en douchebag" '''Brand New Hero: "Tissetrold! Bnh: Hov, hvem sagde det?" Helgipunk: "din mor da hun sá din seng" Pludderplad: '"Jeg er nazist :I" "'Mushizo: tillykke med dit nye level i narcissisme :P Vantie: Oh well, tatovering healer da mege godt :D jalabert: er det et AA møde det her ?" "Lighteyed6: Gra: dit g punkt sidder 5 – 7 cm oppe i dit hul :D:D:D" DaoDib: det er almen viden hvor gra’s g-punkt sidder xD" "DaoDib: hvis jeg blev kendt, ville jeg tjene kassen på at sælge underbukser med bremsespor på ebay :P" "BrandNewHero: jeg går i bad, men jeg står bare der og tænker over livet og så banker min mor på døren og så slukker jeg vandet og så er jeg færdig" "BrandNewHero: jeg tror ikke mine nipples er ligeså følsomme, som folk siger de burde være :I" "Mushizo: når folk rør hinanden herude, så er det somregel kun 1 af parterne der forlader stedet... det minimerer smittefaren ved ebola en hel del Zerakil: Jeg er ikke bange for Ebola, jeg er ikke kramme typen, slet ikke hvis folk er syge." BrandNewHero: "'Er alt ikke spild af tid, når vi skal dø alligevel?!" "'Zerakil: Er det nu jeg skal sige, at huer ikke har hjelme?" - en samtale om hvorvidt der skulle være horn på en vikingehue/hjelm "Zerakil: men Alex det her er internettet, du kan være hvad du vil..." "ShortyPigen: Dryp has achieved coopertest and gained +5% in dødløft" "Darkeyed6: Hvis du tager alle blodårene i en voksen mands krop og strækker dem ud i en lang line, så dør han" "Alex2Life: 'Og du kan score piger ved at tage dit gebis ud, sætte det på pigens skulder og skrige "Jeg har fået bid!" :P" "'Helgipunk: 'Hvis kineserne ville holde op med at bruge katte og skifte til toilet papir sá ville alle skove pá jorden være forsvundet om fem ár" "'Alex2life: omfg - Sagde at vores kat kunne få vores gamle computer og fylde den med katteporno. Alex2life: Så fyrer Gudinden "Det er min allerede" af. Reffstrup: damn :I katteporno.... damn Alex2life: Ja - (Hun havde hørt det som kattehår :I)" "raaaawr: *GRRRRAAAAAAAAAWR*" "TDRM: Reff, ved ikke om jeg stoler på SP med så meget magt ;b" (right after she became roomowner) "NickyFace:Tydeligvis en der ikke kender Shorty godt nok" (also right after she became roomowner) "znylle123: grammatik er ej vigtigt for forståelse af sætning at opnå ;)" "jalabert: rigtige mænd onanere efter sex" "Jangel0tRiToN: Du er lidt lige som en kat... super aktiv i korte perioder og så skal man lige have en lur ind i mellem" (om Zerakils aktivitet på Kong-chatten) Category:Chat rooms Category:Danish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners